


The Note.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the band broke up because of Louis and Harry's break up, Harry finds a note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Note.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this on tumblr: http://stratfordbravery.tumblr.com/post/57749329036
> 
>  
> 
> Just a short little fic that I couldn't resist, hope you like!

One Direction had "ended" a year ago due to "irreconcilable differences", (it sounded like they'd had a divorce Harry often thought). He was, despite what the press might say, still on good terms with the boys. With one exception and the reason for the break up. Louis. They had been together and they had been so in love, Harry realised now how dangerous it was to be so attached, to feel so complete and safe with another person was. Harry and Louis' break up damaged the band entirely, the easy camaraderie was broken as was Harry's trust. Louis didn't even seem to care at the time about Harry, instead focussing more on whether the other boys were really okay with the band breaking up. Harry took this to heart and slowly broke down further in an ever increasing spiral of helplessness and depression, eventually Gemma, Anne and the other boys managed to pull him out of the slump but even a year later nothing was like it was before or even close. He just wasn't whole without Louis but he couldn't have him. Louis had done to Harry the unthinkable, they had had two months before their modest contract ended and that meant two months before finally coming out as a couple, finally instead of denying the Larry rumours finally accepting and Louis had (in Harry's opinion) betrayed him. He had told Harry about how despite their love he had slowly fallen for Eleanor, how he couldn't help it, how she had done so much for him and this was her repayment. Harry hadn't even said anything just let Louis leave and go to live with her the very next week - even her name burnt the inside of his head, he hurt down to every single molecule in his body whenever her name or Louis' were brought up. He still, even a year later, couldn't comprehend how he didn't get the fairytale ending he was promised, he didn't get the happy family with a dog like he wanted and he certainly didn't get the perfect life he had been confidently guaranteed, because with Louis no matter what the sky was like, it was always perfect in Harry's mind. And the worst thing was, even after all the pain, it wasn't hating Louis that hurt Harry it was the fact that still he loved him with every fiber of his being.

***

Harry sighed, not a loud sigh but a deep long-suffering one. He had finally had enough, the monotonous tone of his life since the breakup. He had had it, this was it. His house was too large for him and to be honest he hated it. They had bought it together in secret and had only ever spent fleeting weekends and too short breaks there. But, Harry reminded himself as he dragged himself out of bed and began to trek to the shower, Louis had still walked these floors and touched these doors. Harry thought as he shampooed his hair, he was going to go buy himself the apartment in London he had been looking out for months and leave this place where the memories were still fresh in his mind and he was going to move on, finally. 

Later that night Harry had gone to the estate agents and bought the penthouse apartment he wanted and was boxing up his stuff. His friends and family had offered to help but he wanted to do this on his own, wanted to prove to himself that even when there was no one watching he could be strong, but Louis had always made him strong and really was that so wrong? He was starting in the attic, and was lifting up an old bedside table (a remnant from before) when a small piece of paper fluttered down.

"Harry I'm sorry,  
I'm still in love with you, if you'll forgive me, please call me and take me back.   
I miss you."

He stifled a sob and turned. He knew what to do.

Despite the time he had spent desperately tried to forget he still knew the address off by heart and without a second thought he grabbed his keys and set off. 

***

Louis was making some tea and sighed, he knew what El was expecting for their anniversary next week but the thing was, he didn't know if he could bring himself to buy her it. If he was ever going to do it, he had to do it soon, he knew she wouldn't forgive him if they weren't engaged before Zayn and Perrie's first child which was due in just two short months. The doorbell went and Louis sighed just hoping that it wasn't once again some girls who had somehow tracked him down again like last week, even a year later it was almost as bad as before although now it was possible to nip to Tesco's. He called out;  
"I'll get it!" Before Eleanor could get up and strided to the door, he opened it and Harry looked up bashfully from where he was a step down on the stairs leading up to the doorstep. 

"Hi..... So, I got your note" Louis stared.   
"Lou! Who is it!" Eleanor's voice rang suddenly through the silence.  
"It's Harry."  
"Harry!?! Invite him in, don't just stand there!" El shouted from the lounge. Harry winced.   
"It's alright love, don't worry" Harry shouted back.  
"Harry I can't do this right now, it's our anniversary next week and I'm... I think I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Harry stared. Once again Eleanor's voice cut through,  
"Are you sure?" Harry breathed deeply a few times.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Harry turned around and began to walk away.   
"Bye Lou." The steady drizzle got heavier but Harry didn't appear to notice instead walking in the opposite direction to his car, the water from the sky mixing with his sobs that he finally felt he could let out. He had no clue where he was going but he didn't care. 

"Harry wait!" Louis was shouting. Harry stopped but didn't turn around. 

"Please Louis I can't do this." Still he didn't turn though.

"Please Harry, please just listen to me." Harry finally turned.

"NO! You listen to me! You ABANDONED ME. YOU LEFT. YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME HAVE ONE LAST "I LOVE YOU". One last kiss. YOU PROMISED ME LOU." Harry choked. "You promised me and I BELIEVED you and you LEFT ME." Harry broke down further, sobs racking his entire body. 

"I am so sorry Harry, it wasn't meant to be like this. Please could you just not hate me?" Louis went as if to continue when a garbled shriek came from Harry.

"But that's the worst part isn't it? I don't hate you, even after all this, the hell you put me through I STILL FUCKING LOVE YOU." Louis looked up,

"Are you serious?"Harry nodded and Louis sprang to him pulling him close. Despite the height difference Harry seemed smaller as he curled into Louis' arms and shoulder.

"Then I'm never letting you go again. I have always loved you."

"What about Eleanor?" Harry asked, sobs still shaking his body.

"Do you know what I was thinking when you knocked on the door? That I couldn't ask her to marry me, I still loved you too much and I couldn't bear to have the ending I promised you with someone else, she told me it was okay to go after you." Louis sighed as he pulled Harry impossibly closer and breathed in the scent he had missed. 

"But.. Why if you felt like this didn't you say anything sooner?" Harry asked standing back slightly.

"I thought you hated me." Harry shook his head.

"I could never hate you Lou, I have always loved you." Tears begn to fall from Louis' eyes. 

"And I you Haz. I love you so impossibly much." Harry's eyes shined but he continued to cry. Louis walked forward. "Please Harry will you take me back?" Harry nodded and that was it, Louis leaned up and pulled him into a force kiss. Harry shook as the rain cascaded around them while the electrifying magnetic touch of their lips together crashed through his body, as the pieces brought themselves back together and mended so they were whole, so they were strong. He finally pulled back an gasped for breath, Louis did the same whilst staring into his eyes before dragging him down again. Harry's arms locked around Louis and their tongues fought in eachother's mouths. The touch revitalising them, waking up their former selves and relighting the flame that had begun to dwindle.

"Stay" Harry whispered. And Louis nodded;

"For eternity. Never again Haz will I ever leave you, I swear to you, I will give you everything you want, anything I can give you is yours. The sun and the stars I would collect for you if I could, Harry." Harry nodded and their lips touched again, their hands exploring eachother's bodies again, the rain washing away the tears and memories of the last year, washing away the pain and leaving them clean, leaving them free. 

"Will you stay Haz?" Harry smiled into Louis' mouth. 

"For eternity Lou."


End file.
